


The Keeper's Return

by Nightshade_sydneylover150



Series: The Siths' Keeper [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obikin Big Bang 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_sydneylover150/pseuds/Nightshade_sydneylover150
Summary: Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has been recalled back to the former Jedi Temple by his wards to prevent them from falling into the hands of the evil Darth Sidious. With the newly fallen Darth Vader by his side, the great Jedi General is seeking to protect what little he has left.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sith Holocrons, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker-Platonic, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader- Platonic, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker- mentioned
Series: The Siths' Keeper [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/992109
Comments: 85
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my generous Beta Eclipse and my wonderful artist Meg.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and/or concepts from Star Wars. They are solely the property of George Lucas, Lucas Films, and Disney.
> 
> -Text Key-
> 
> **_Holocron conversations_**  
>  ‘ ** _Thoughts_** '  
> ” ** _Emphasized thoughts_** ”

**The Holocrons have spoken.**

**Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has been recalled back to the former Jedi Temple by his wards. The Keeper is seeking to reclaim the Holocrons before they can fall into the hands of the evil Darth Sidious who seeks to use the Sith Holocrons to cement his rule. To prevent the Banite Sith from gaining access to the Holocrons of the most dangerous Sith that ever lived, the Jedi must return to site of his people’s slaughter at the hands of his own former Padawan.**

**Meanwhile, newly named Darth Vader seeks to lure his former Jedi Master to the Dark Side using the very Holocrons that Master Kenobi has sworn to protect.**

____________________________

**  
_The Keeper is returning to the Temple, the former Sith Apprentice turned Jedi Guardian stated returning to her Holocron._   
**The voice called from a Holocron that had gone from being sold grey metal to having a soft pinkish purple glow.

 ** _What message did he give you, my apprentice?_** A soft but strong voice came from a Jedi Holocron glowing a gentle yellow.

**_Only that he is returning to the Temple as soon as he is able. He stated he needed to get past his fallen former Padawan._** The apprentice stated.

**_Then we shall make it easier for him._** The former Jedi Master and Exile arose from her Holocron and glanced over at Sith Ladies awaiting outside of the Sith Holocron vault. **Cognus, Traya, I believe that you two may be able to aid us in this endeavor.**

**_Messing with the young fallen one? Easy._**

**_Surik do you truly believe I am not able to trick one that is so weak minded?_**

**_After what you did to my party, I doubt the likelihood of you failing in this endeavor._**

The two Sith Holocrons left the entrance way and retreated into the vault.

**_Are you sure that is a good idea?_** Satele Shan asked. **_What if they betray us?_**

**_Perhaps it is not wise, but we must lure the Keeper’s former padawan here. I fear it would be the only way we can provide safe passage for the Keeper, and protect the Temple and the younglings._**

____________________________

Obi-Wan stared at the door to the room intently. He knew what he needed to do, it was just figuring out how to get past his Fallen Apprentice and how to get to the Temple.

The door slid open as the Jedi Master contemplated his options. ‘ _Speak of the Sith_.’

“We need to go to the Temple now to speak to our new Masters and Mistresses.”

‘ _Maybe this will be easier than I thought_.’ Obi-Wan gave Anakin a calculating look knowing that is what his former Padawan would expect from him.

Raising his arm in a swooping motion, he intoned with a little bow, “Lead the way Anakin.”

Obi-Wan counted it as a win when he got a little snort out of his former Padawan. ‘ _Perhaps my Anakin is still in there somewhere_.’


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special treat for all of you since I'm on vacation from work this week. Shout out to my fellow essential workers!

___________________________

The first half of the speeder ride to the Temple was silent, but Obi-Wan found that he could not keep the questions that raced through his mind caged any longer.

“Why did you choose to betray the Jedi, Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked watching the buildings fly by as Anakin sped towards the Temple. The Jedi Master had always had difficulty confronting his Padawan and having the more emotional conversations with the younger man. When confronting his Padawan’s shortcomings, Obi-Wan felt like a hypocrite, while attempting to have an emotional discussion, he felt like he was out of his depth.

_‘It was always easier to delay the conversation or, when she re-entered his life, have Padme handle it. How those two ever believed I didn’t know about their relationship, I will never know._

“The Jedi betrayed me. The Jedi took everything from me and wanted to take my emotions as well.” Came the former Jedi’s response.

“How did the Jedi betray you, dear one?” Obi-Wan wanted to obtain clarification so he could better understand how his former Padawan went from being a servant of the Light Side to being a slave of the Dark Side. “How did the Jedi attempt to take your emotions?”

“They separated me from my mother.” The fallen one replied as he stared steadily ahead as he drove to the Temple.

‘ _Okay, not quite the answer I was looking for, but definitely not false from a certain point of view_.’ Obi-Wan’s musings were interrupted.

“They taught you to ignore your emotions and your gift, Master, so you wouldn’t believe me when I foresaw her death.”

“We weren’t the ones who separated you from your mother, Anakin.” After pausing for a moment, Obi-Wan felt compelled to continue. “And the Jedi Masters weren’t the ones who taught me to ignore my emotions and visions.”

“Of course it was! I never would have left my mother to rot on that planet if the Jedi had not convinced me that they were something that they were not. And you would have believed me if you had been allowed to understand what love and family were.”

“And what false image did we give you, my dear Padawan? How did they supposedly led you to leave your mother to rot?” Obi-Wan chose to ignore Anakin’s comments about his experiences. His padawan knew very little about Obi-Wan’s history and most of his beliefs about Obi-Wan’s life were based on conjuncture and/or tales told by Vos.

“The Jedi portrayed themselves as a guardians and protectors of the galaxy when in reality they were nothing more the old men and women who followed an outdated code and lived in fear of their own emotions.”

As the Jedi Master listened to his former Padawan’s statement, he found he finally understood the meaning and feelings behind the former knight’s comments. “I am sorry that you feel we have betrayed you Anakin.” 

“Master, you didn’t betray me!” The Sith Lord exclaimed as he turned to face the Jedi ignoring Obi-Wan’s reaction in his drive to explain himself. “I allowed Sidious to cloud my ability to see that you were one of the Jedi’s victims. You never had a chance Master! You told me that you were given to the Jedi as a mere infant. You were never allowed to feel the love of a parent and retain a memory of that love. You were taken too soon. Even our beloved Ahsoka remembered emotions better than you.”

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan started to say when Anakin stopped long enough in his explanation to draw a breath, only to be silenced by his (formerly?) beloved padawan raising a hand to cut off Obi-Wan’s statements.

“No Obi-Wan, nothing you can say will convince me that you weren’t a victim of the very organization you were raised to promote. I know the Council and their beliefs that caused you to ignore your gifts, restrict your emotions, and to doubt yourself!”

“It wasn’t the Jedi who taught me to ignore my gifts or doubt myself.” Obi-Wan shot back at his former Padawan.

“Of course, it was!” Anakin declared with a slap to the steering wheel that caused the speeder to jerk and the Jedi to shout “Anakin, be **_careful_**.”

The younger man pressed on, “I don’t understand why you are so insistent with making excuses for them. Qui-Gon would have believed me.”

Obi-Wan did not understand why he felt the need to defend himself, but he found himself rebutting, “Qui-Gon would have been the first one to tell you that your dreams would pass with time.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” The fallen Jedi exclaimed in an almost haughty manner. “He knew to the importance of following the path of the Force.”

Something with the Jedi Master broke. “The only path Qui-Gon believed in was that of the Living Force.” The Councilor spat at his formerly beloved friend. “He had no concept or belief in the Unified Force. He frequently told me that my visions and forebodings were merely my anxiety.”

“You’re lying.” The Sith wearing Anakin’s face declared.

“I wish I was.” Obi-Wan bit out. He **_did not_** want to have this conversation with Anakin. He did not want to think about his years as an Initiate and his early years as a Padawan. “He was the one who taught me to believe that ‘dreams would pass with time.’”

“Those are the lies that Yoda told you.” Anakin confidently replied.

Now that the dam had broken, Obi-Wan could not stop himself. For one he was admitting to his former Master’s flaws after keeping his silence for over eleven years. “He would frequently tell me to ‘focus on the here and now,’ which is fine in practice. However, one must consider the future and the past when making decisions. And it is important to be wary of warning while not putting your whole faith in them. Too bad I didn’t realize that until after your mother died.”

“Even if he ignored your vision and would have ignored my dreams, he wouldn’t have told you to limit your emotions.” The former Jedi was now weaving dangerously through traffic, but Obi-Wan was too focused on the argument to pay his former apprentice’s driving any mind.

“He was the one that told me I was too angry to be a Jedi.” Obi-Wan shot back.

“What?!?” The man almost crashed into another speeder only to abruptly pull off to the side of speeder lane. The speeder hovered just outside of the lane as the Sith reached his arms out and forced Obi-Wan to look at him.

“He was the one who had the Council send me early to Bandomeer. He repeatedly told me there was nothing I could do to prove that I was not on the path to the Dark Side like his former apprentice.” Obi-Wan replied staring directly into his former apprentice’s golden eyes. “It took me offering to explode the slaver collar the pirate had put around my neck to get him to consider taking me on. He told me later, it was the fact that I was selfless in that one instant that allowed him to see that I could potentially be a Jedi. If I proved myself to be willing to risk my life to save others… At least that was the message I got out of the interaction.”

“I do not believe it.” Anakin denied “Qui-Gon would never doubt another’s emotions.”

“You knew him for what? Eight or nine days? A little over two weeks at most.” Obi-Wan waved his hand. He was tired of any version of Anakin’s attitude. He broke the younger man’s hold on his shoulders, but he continued to hold the Sith’s gaze. “The only emotions he put any stock in were his own. He believed solely in the Living Force. To him, those Jedi or Force Users who used the Unified Force were merely falling prey to their anxieties. He never believed in the concept of a prophecy or future-telling unless it had to do with the Prophecy of the Chosen One.” ‘ _Or the Well of Souls._ ’

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan wide eyed and mouth open before his face settled into an emotionless mask and he pulled back into speeder traffic.

“No that is not true.” The man replied in a soft, firm voice.

“Honestly Anakin, I’m surprised that a man who preached that the Unified Force was merely a fantasy created by other Force Users’ anxieties would be so willing to believe a Prophecy made millennia ago.” Obi-Wan volleyed back as he leaned back in the speeder seat.

“Stop it.” The Sith’s words were harsher this time. “Those are merely lies told to you by the Council and so you would doubt the goodness of Master Qui-Gon!”

Obi-Wan looked out the side of the speeder as the Anakin seemed to increase his speedy drive to the Temple.

“You doubt my words? Am I to discount my eleven years of experience as Master Jinn’s padawan so that I can unconditionally accept your less than two weeks experiences with him as the ultimate truth? What in the galaxy would lead you to believe that sophomoric rubbish? What deluded falsehoods have those Siths, Senators, and admirers been whispering in your ear to make you believe that you are the final say in matters of which you have little to no knowledge?” Obi-Wan scoffed as he could practically hear his padawan claiming that Obi-Wan’s mind had been deluded by the Council.

Just as quickly as his temper had appeared, it was gone. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed. The Jedi Master was drained and was overall tired of fighting with his apprentice. “Believe what you may, Anakin… Vader… whatever you call yourself. You always do.”

‘ _In all honesty, all I want is for this nightmare to be over. I know it isn’t logical, but I want to wake up and realize that the last three years has been nothing but a scary dream_.’

There was a long pause before Anakin responded, “I never told you that name.”

“Hmmm?” Obi-Wan replied. He was feeling so sleepy. It was hard to focus and the. Holocrons were seemed to have become a larger than normal presence in the back of the Jedi’s mind.

“I never told you that Sidious gave me that name when I fell.”

“Surely you did,” Obi-Wan replied as he strove to emerge from his drowsy state. “I wouldn’t know it otherwise.”

“I didn’t tell you.” Anakin insisted. “I renounced it in front of our new Masters and Mistresses. How do you know that name Obi-Wan?”

“Oh.” He finally managed to pull himself out of the drowsy state he was in and reopen his eyes. “Perhaps they told me then.”

“You already have been in contact with them? Master, why did not you not tell me this!” The younger man exclaimed again causing him to jerk the wheel into oncoming traffic and triggering another shout of terror from Obi-Wan. “If I had known you were already connected to them, I wouldn’t have taken you from the Temple. We could have forged our bond with them sooner.”

“I wouldn’t bond with them further even if they begged.” The Jedi Master crossed his arms over his chest and glared until his former apprentice turned his eyes back to the speeder lane in front of him.

“Why are you so determined to dismiss our destiny?” The Sith whined, shaking his head. His eyes flicked over towards Obi-Wan before quickly returning to the lane in front of him.

“One belief that separates me truly from my fellow Unified Force users is I don’t believe in destiny.”

The younger man seemed to puff up as his chest as he declared, “Surely you must. You took me on because I was the Chosen One.”

“No, I took you on initially because you were a boy far from home that Qui-Gon as his dying wish requested I train. After that, it was because you yourself that, for better or worse, I grew attached to over the years.” The older man replied with a shrug of his shoulders and a glance in Anakin’s direction. “I never put much stock in the Prophecy of the Chosen One. If anything, I believe that Qui-Gon’s insistence you were the Chosen One was what drove the Council to be so hard on your and what made it so difficulty for you when you were growing up in the Temple.”

The Sith slowed down slightly as he looked over at the Keeper as the younger man prepared to turn out the speeder lane. “Obi-Wan you can’t mean that.”

“Of course I can. You were a child Anakin who never should have had the burden of that title placed on him. Qui-Gon, realize now did not do you any favors by giving you that that title.”

“How could you say that about your own Master!”

“Master Qui-Gon Jinn was as human and as fallible as you or I, my dear former Padawan.” The Jedi met his former Padawan’s eyes with his own. For a moment, Obi-Wan wanted to pretend that the former knight in front of him was still his Anakin and that he wasn’t having this conversation with the Sith that had over taken his Padawan’s body.

‘ _That is what I want to allow myself to believe. My Anakin always had the potential to become Vader._ ’ Obi-Wan sighed again and mentally shook his head to clear the cobwebs from his mind. ‘ _I mustn’t allow myself to get distracted by tangential thoughts._ _Now isn’t the time to get clay feet_.’

Obi-Wan took a deep breath before he continued “I am old enough and insightful enough to realize that he made mistakes and very foolish decisions at times. No master is perfect, even Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.”

“I can’t believe you would say that about him…” Anakin whispered with a downtrodden look on his face.

Obi-Wan met his Padawan’s eyes once more before he tore them away to take in the scene of horror that lay before him on the landing platform. Someone or something must have cleaned up the bodies because the corpses could not be seen from the landing dock. Yet, the Jedi could still picture the bodies of both the Jedi who attempted to defend their home and the clones who had for no logical reason turned on the very people to whom they had once seemed so devoted.

Again, Obi-Wan needed to mentally shake himself. “We’re here. I believe you were insistent on dragging me in front of your new Mistresses and Masters? I believe the Council of Sith Holocrons and their counterparts have decided to hold court.”

___________________________

Walking through the doors of the Temple, Obi-Wan almost physically felt the blows and heard the screams of the older Padawans, Temple Guards, and other Jedi who had been slain by the man he had once called Padawan. It was almost as if the Temple itself was a holo recorder playing back the violent scenes it witnessed within its walls. Obi-Wan felt sick to his stomach. He still could not believe that his Padawan had fallen and turned on the Jedi. That he had become the monster that the Council had feared he could be.

‘ _Was the fear itself a self-fulfilling prophecy or something else entirely_?’ Obi-Wan asked himself. ‘ _Or was it perhaps that the prophecy of the Chose One was warning in and of itself. The Chosen One is reportedly supposed to bring balance to the force. What better balance can there be but to have the amount of Sith be equal to the amount of Jedi in the galaxy_.’'

In reality, the prophecy didn’t matter in the long run to Obi-Wan. As the Keeper, it was Obi-Wan’s job to secure the Holocrons, particularly the Sith Holocrons so their evil knowledge could not be spread across the Universe. Now he was back with his charges and it was time for him to corral them before they became an even bigger threat than the one sitting in the Senate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed the chapter, please take the time to review!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Text Key-
> 
> ‘ _ **Force conversations**_ ’  
> ‘ _Thoughts_ ’  
>  **Emphasized points**  
>  ‘ _ **Emphasized** thoughts_'

___________________________

**_He has returned_** , **_Master Surik_**. Visa Marr reported as she returned to her Holocron.

**_There was never a doubt that he would return._** Pall snarked from her position at the entrance to the Sith Holocron Vault.

**_If the others had chased him away or drove him from a Temple, he would have left us. Locked us away so no one could be harmed by your people’s destructive knowledge._** An unidentified Jedi called from a semi-ancient looking Holocron.

**_There is nothing wrong with our knowledge, it is you Jedi who are destructive._** Phobos hissed. She was just waiting for one of the Jedi to do or something that would allow her the opportunity to attack without breaking the truce herself.

**_Says the being whose own people combined Forces with the Jedi to stop her._** One of Jedi contemporaries of Revan and Bastilla called from their Holocron located deeper in the Jedi vault.

**_This from the person who personally cast out the one person who was able to save you from the Triumvirate._** Darth Revan cackled from the doorway to the Holocron Vault. **_It must have smarted when you realized your error._**

The Vault Room had fallen into a deafening argument as Dark siders, Siths, Jedi, Light siders, and Gray Force Users argued with one another.

“Mistresses, Masters, Apprentices, Padawans, and other Force users what has caused this ruckus?” A jocular tone of voice was heard from the Temple’s entrance to the Force Users’ Holocron Vaults.

Then it seemed all chaos broke lose as the elegant upper class Coruscanti accent was heard in the room.

“Keeper!” Sith and Gray Jedi called.

“Firebird!” Was the almost, dare Obi-Wan think it, welcoming greeting of his main trouble making Sith Lords and Ladies.

It seemed that the Jedi Holocrons were still determined to think of him as merely a regular, but respectable Jedi- they just called him “Master Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan barely got time to realize that all three Revans were in attendance before they jokingly shouted out “Young one!”

As soon as the Jedi Master properly entered in the room, it seemed that the Holocrons from all sides of the Force spectrum decided they wanted to voice their discontents with members of the opposite factions.

“That is enough.” The Keeper decreed in an assertive steady voice. “You all are agitated with one another. I understand that. What I do not understand is why you are all meeting with one another and how this began.”

“The Evil One plans to overtake our Temple! We have felt him casting his oily Force presence over the Temple District.” Came an unidentified voice from what Obi-Wan was mentally labeling as the Jedi side of the room.

“The Banite Sith is seeking to overtake the Temple and we wish to protect the Temple that belongs to at least two of our Orders. We agreed to allow you a choice to decide your own fate once the battle is won.” Darth Revan stated with a smirk on his face as he looked the Keeper directly in the eyes.

“He will turn to the Dark Side as…” Anakin started only to be silence by Obi-Wan reaching back to grab his shoulder.

“Lord…” Obi-Wan realized his normal title for the Sith version of the former Jedi Knight would not be appropriate in this case. “Darth Revan, as pretty as your words sound, why would the Sith contingent be willing to work with the Jedi, Light Users, and Gray users? I understand that your faction may be willing to work with the other Dark Users, but it is puzzling to say the least why you would be willing to work with the Jedi and the Light Force users.”

“We are all needed to protect the Temple and the Younglings that the Sith Holocrons managed to keep your Pride from killing.” Said the Gray version of Revan. Obi-Wan was surprised to see the Gray User’s Holocron active. The other Keepers’ journals describe the Gray Revan as frequently refusing to speak to them due to “his misguided belief that we have wronged him.”

“I was informed by Master Yoda that Anakin and the Clones had killed the younglings.”

“He lied to trick you into kill your Pride.” Traya hissed from the Sith side of the room. Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow as he glanced in the former Jedi general direction, before he turned his attention back to the neutral and the Light Force users’ sides of the room.

“He never saw the entire security tape, dear Master Kenobi” Jedi Bastilla replied to Obi-Wan’s unstated question from her space in the Jedi vault.

“Never say we have not made attempts to cater to your sensibilities, Keeper. We knew you would never accept that the deaths of the younglings were necessary. Nor did we feel those deaths were needed. Children are easily molded as our Jedi brethren know.” Darth Pall from her place commented as it seemed the air on the Jedi side of the room dropped in temperature and grumbling was heard. “So, we kept your fallen Padawan from slaying the Younglings. They wait for you in what I believe you new era Jedi call the Tower of Knowledge.”

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan started as he turned to face the newly fallen Jedi.

The man in question simply nodded “Lady Pall speaks the truth Master. I did not kill the Younglings.”

“Do you not think this is information you should have told me sooner?” Obi-Wan demanded with a raised eyebrow.

“You were recovering Master…” His apprentice looked down as his voice trailed off.

The Master placed his left hand under the younger man’s jaw and raised Anakin’s chin so that the man’s eyes met his own. “And the little ones have been left alone and in fear for their lives. My needs are not more important than the Younglings.”

“They are safe Master Kenobi.” A voice rarely heard called from her lonely Holocron. “I sent my apprentice guardian and Revan the Gray to check on them frequently.”

Obi-Wan jumped. He had never heard that voice speak aloud from her Holocron, but she had heard records of the Exile’s teachings. It was an honor to hear this Jedi’s voice. “Master Meetra, it is a pleasure…” Obi-Wan said giving the Holocron a deep bow.

“None of that Little Firebird.” All three Revans interrupted. “Our dear friend does not take kindly to being reminded of the mastery that was torn from her.”

“I can speak for myself Revan. But Revan is correct in one manner. There is no time for debating titles.” Meetra stated as she rose from her Holocron. “We have a battle to plan. All of the Holocrons have agreed to aid you against the Banite Sith Master who seeks to destroy the Temple and control us.”

“All of you?” Obi-Wan glanced around the room.

“We are capable of combining forces when we have a common enemy.” Jolee Bindo and Juhani replied.

“It has just been awhile since we have had a common enemy.” Darth Ruin commented. Without looking, the man knew the Sith was smirking at a particular Sith Holocron.

“I suspect this sentiment makes you feel very special Lady Phobos.” Obi-Wan snarked knowing that she was the last common enemy the Jedi and the Sith had fought together.

“You flatter an old Sith Mistress, Firebird, but be weary your trolling tongue.” The Sith lady cackled.

“Perhaps Sidious believes his tongue is more silvered than mine.” The Jedi replied with a grin. “Should I be concerned about how much of a threat he truly is that you are willing to ally with your enemies?”

“If I was living Kenobi…” The Keeper could feel the heat from the Holocron’s glare.

“Yes, yes, I know you would string me up by my penis and my traitorous tongue until I have learned my lesson.” Out of the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan could seen Anakin stiffening and reaching for his lightsaber. The Jedi Master subtly signaled his former Padawan to relax his guard. He had played this game with Lady Phobos since he was merely a boy without sustaining any harm. He would survive doing it once more.

“It seems you Jedi dogs can be taught.” The Holocron of the deceased and much fear Sith sniffed. “He is nothing compared to me. That Banite scum could only dream of being as feared as I.”

“It seems an old Sith lady can learn to play nice.” The man shot back.

A deep, gravelly voice called out, “Enough flirting with the old hag.”

“I can still destroy you, Emperor…” Phobos hissed as she glanced backwards at the voice’s owner.

The shouting began again and Obi-Wan watched his beloved Padawan’s hand reach once more for his saber. ‘ _I’ve had my fun. Now it is time for business before I lose one of my charges to Anakin’s temper._ ’

“Lords, Ladies, Masters, Mistresses, and honorable Apprentices the time for infighting has ended. I believe we have a rebellion to plan.” Obi-Wan commanded in a soft voice that against all rhyme and reason was heard across the din.

The room fell silent once more as the Holocrons waited to hear their Keeper’s plan. One Sith was not as comfortable with all those Obi-Wan planned to utilize in his war room discussions and for once, the dissenting Sith was not one of the Jedi’s charges.

“Master, are you truly going to allow the traitors to know our secrets?” His Apprentice asked as his eyes flicked towards the Jedi and Neutral Force users’ Holocrons.

Internally Obi-Wan barely fought off the impulse to pinch the bridge of his nose. Externally, his face remained placid as he responded to his wayward Padawan. “Which traitors do you speak of Anakin?”

“The Jedi Holocrons.” Anakin replied matter-a-factly.

This time, the Keeper did not resist his impulses as he felt his head began to throb. “Anakin, how many times do I have to remind you that I am a Jedi?”

Anakin would not be Anakin if he did not respond the way he did.

“No! Don’t speak those traitorous words!” Obi-Wan barely had time to blink before he found his face being cradled in his former Padawan’s leather glove covered mechanical hand. The younger man stared intently into his fallen Apprentice’s eyes.

“As much as I’d love our Firebird to fall and to continue this discussion, we have a schedule to keep.” Darth Revan interrupted startling both the Jedi and the young Sith out of their trance.

‘ _I have never been so happy for an interruption.'_

“Yes, I believe it is time to do some strategizing.” Obi-Wan stepped back from Anakin and looked around at the Holocron collective. “What abilities does everyone have and what options are available to us?”

“The Primordial Temple of the Jedi and the Sith lies under this one. With assistance, we should be able to activate it.” Pall stated from her place.

“Most of us Jedi Holocrons can offer skills that have been lost through the century. Outside of Yoda knowing battle meditation, I do not believe any the skills I actively used are still taught.” Bastilla stated.

Obi-Wan heard his former Padawan and what sounded like Darth Phobos muttering about the uselessness of the Jedi.

“All three of us” Gray Revan stated while pointing to his counterparts, “can assist with developing strategies and battle plans.”

Other Holocrons’ identified their strengths. Obi-Wan did not want to think about the Sith Emperor’s willingness to assist in educating the Keeper on essence transfer, but if the Sith could tell him how to prevent it and Sidious had that power, then the information would prove to be very useful.

“I will do what I can, but I was not very powerful in life, and neither is my Holocron” Meetra said leading Gray Revan, Gray Bastilla, Jedi Revan, Jedi Bastilla, a few Siths, and some Gray Force users to vehemently deny the deceased Jedi Holocron’s words. The protestations of certain Holocrons seemed to surprised Anakin if his bewildered expression was anything to go by. Then again, very few Jedi living knew how close Darth Traya, Darth Revan, Darth Scion, and a few other Siths and gray Force users had been to the Exile.

It was perhaps Visa Marr’s softly spoken words that summarized all the other protestors ‘feelings, “My Mistress, you have very valuable teachings to share. I continue to be confused why you believe your teachings are worthless.”

“Lady Meetra,” Obi-Wan stated drawing not only the Holocrons' attention, but his fallen apprentice’s. “I will accept any teachings you have to offer me. I suspect that your assistance will help us greatly. Afterall, not too many people can say they charmed a Sith into falling to pieces.”

“She what?” Anakin exclaimed.

Sion growled, “It was nothing like that young Firebird and you know it.”

“Do I now? Lord Scion, perhaps you would like to tell your story?” The Jedi Master asked, slipping into his normal utilization of titling.

The Lord of Pain shook his head, “I believe this is not a story I wish to share at this time.”

“Master, what are you talking about?” The fallen Jedi asked with a petulant look.

Obi-Wan chuckled. He suspected that his former apprenticed believed that he was hiding things from him. “Anakin, Darth Sion is correct. That tale is a story for a later time if the Lords and Ladies of both factions will allow me to tell it.”

“Hey we need a romance too,” called the Sith Emperor and a few Gray Force Users from the back of the room. Obi-Wan even believed he heard a few tooka calls from a few of the Jedi Holocrons.

Obi-Wan could hear the Ancient Jedi bemoaning the irrelevant nature of the discussion, but kark it, Obi-Wan was mentally exhausted. The banter, as dangerous as it was, helped him clear his mind of the cobwebs.

“Before we get back to discussing strategy, I would ask that someone check on the young ones.”

“I will” Meetra stated before she disappeared.

Obi-Wan stared at the empty Holocron that normally held the Jedi Exile. “I think we embarrassed her.”

Strangely enough it was Traya who responded, “Anything involving praise generally does.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know how to feel when he heard his former Padawan mutter, “Sounds like someone else we know.”

________________________

‘Where is that good for nothing apprentice of mine? If it was not for his power, I would have destroyed him along with the rest of the Jedi and his pathetic Jedi Master.’ Emperor Palpatine fumed as he stared at the building that would soon become his Imperial palace once he had it stripped of everything pertaining to the Jedi. It will be so much easier to establish his Empire once he is in control of the primordial Sith ruins underneath the Jedi Temple’s base.

‘ _A waste of space that one is and pathetic to his core. But his ignorance has served its purpose. He made Skywalker needy and ripe for me to pick_.’

“Emperor, we are preparing to secure the traitors’ Temple.” Came the voice from one of his most loyal followers.

“Prepare the troops to strip the Temple and melt down all the riches found within.” Sidious commanded without turning around. He already knew that Tarkin was standing at stiff attention. “It will be my new palace once it has been purged of the traitors’ stink.”

“It will be done my liege.” The military commander stated and Sidious felt in the Force as the man bowed to him like the deity he was. Only then did Sidious turn to face his commander.

“And Admiral Tarkin…” The Sith waited until the military man looked up from his bow before he continued his order. “If anyone happens to see Skywalker, stun him and bring hm to me.”

“With pleasure my Emperor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, life happened... I apologize for the delay.

_______________________

Obi-Wan took stock of the Holocrons surrounding him and participating in the Combined Council. It was time to plan their strategy for protecting the Temple, protecting the Younglings, and killing the Sith who was threatening them all. Mentally, the Stewjonian Jedi ran through the tasks that needed to be completed to accomplish the monumental endeavor that laid before them.

“Kreia and Traya I need your assistance with collecting the needed artifacts to defend the temple.” He glanced right and left in the room to confirm that both Holocrons were present and had heard him. He knew Traya was present, however Kreia being present was a hit or miss prospect as she hated her Sith counterpart.

“Why do we need the Jedi Holocron scum, Master?” His former Padawan groused. “Your insistence on including them is most unsettling.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as he glanced at the one person who could stop his fallen Apprentice’s whining and head off any further arguments from the younger man. “Traya would you like to explain why Kreia would be a beneficial addition to our party?”

“As much as I hate it, young Skywalker, Kreia is the person I was before I joined the Dark Side of the Force.” With these words, Traya sneered at her Jedi double as Kreia towards her with a placid expression on her face. “Her knowledge of the artifacts will prove to be very beneficial as I believe the Temple Archivist Jocasta Nu was still consulting her about artifacts up until Order 66.”

“As much as I detest to assist my Dark Side counterpart, she is correct.” Jedi Master Kreia added with a nod towards her counterpart. “Our joint knowledge of the Force artifacts will be needed if we are to survive the upcoming battle against the Banite Sith.”

“I just want it to be noted that I am against your decision to include the Jedi Holocrons, Master.” Anakin commented in a loud voice.

“Anakin, I noted your vehement protest against my decision when you first voiced your dissenting opinion two hours ago.” The Jedi replied with only a hint of his growing irritation being evident in the response.

Apparently, the Master’s irritation was not registering in his former Apprentice’s mind. “But you did not take my opinion to heart or listen to me just like you didn’t listen to me before.”

“Anakin, I listened.” Obi-Wan barely kept himself from growling, leading to him to feel the glee from Sith Holocron contingent. “However, right now we need all the fire power that we can get. I believe someone who shall remain nameless destroyed most of the defenses.”

“Hey, I stopped the clones from killing the younglings!” The fallen Jedi protested.

“And how did you do that Anakin?” Obi-Wan challenged the younger man. After witnessing how the Clones had turned on the Jedi, the idea of Anakin being able to stop them seemed preposterous.

“Simple, I re-wrote the order coded into their implanted command chip.” Anakin proudly replied.

Obi-Wan stared at his Padawan as his brain tried to register what he had just heard. “Wait… what order? And what does it have to do with chip?”

_______________________

After his former Apprentice finished his explanation, Obi-Wan felt the beginning of a migraine setting in.

‘ _I’m getting too old for this._ ’

“When were you going to tell me this?” The Jedi questioned as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his left thumb and pointer finger.

“Well with all the excitement…”

“Anakin…” Came the stern warning as Obi-Wan raised his eyes to meet Anakin’s.

The younger man seemed to understand the unspoken message his Master was conveying to him based on the next words that exited out of his mouth. “I know I should have told you sooner.”

Obi-Wan rubbed his face with his left hand as he released his breath in an effort to calm his temper. “After this is over and your children are born, you and I are going to have a nice long talk Anakin.”

“Yes Master, of course Master.” Anakin replied in a diligent manner. However, something the Jedi had said caught his attention. “Children, Obi-Wan? Padme and I are only having one child.”

Then and there Obi-Wan felt the arrival of his dreaded migraine.

“Not the time Anakin.” The Jedi Master bit out as he exited the room in search of some pain reliever.

“Of course, Master!” Anakin called out to him as he was leaving. “But can you just tell me if one of the babies is a girl?”

“Not the time, not the place!” Was the angry reply he received.

‘ _Definitely too kiffing old for this bantha shit_.’

_______________________

“Are the troops prepared?” The wrinkled creature that once was the stately Chancellor asked his newly appointed Admiral General of the Imperial Fleet.

“Almost, my liege.” Tarkin replied as he bowed in difference to his Emperor. “There was a disturbance in the lower levels. It seems there were Jedi hiding in the lower levels.”

Emperor Palpatine’s fingers seemed to spark at the Admiral’s words. “You will inform me when my troops are ready.”

“Yes, my liege.” The Moff responded as he turned to leave, believing that he was being dismissed.

“And Tarkin,” Upon hearing his ruler’s voice once more, Tarkin turned to face the man once more. “Do remember that I do not accept failure.”

With a bow, the Moff murmured, “Of course, my emperor.”

_________________

“Why are you having me do this when I could be helping prepare to keep our enemy out. You know you need me Master.” Anakin grumbled as he reviewed the orders coded into through the clones’ biochips.

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrow as he looked up from where he was reviewing the list of useful artifacts that Traya and Kreia had compiled for him.

‘ _It seems the Dark Side hasn’t altered his inclination to pout when things do not go his way_.’

“Anakin, if you continue to complain about the set task, I can and will send you back home to your wife.” The older man reminded his former Padawan. “I’m sure she would appreciate having her husband home where he is safe and not involved in any of the action.”

Anakin raised his head so he could glare defiantly at the Jedi. The protest on his lips died when he caught sight of the older man’s raised eyebrow and finally realized the threat that the Jedi was making towards Anakin’s participation in the upcoming battle. “That won’t be necessary Master, I’ll just keep working on reviewing the biochip code. I just want to know why it is important that I keep doing this”

“The reason I have you reviewing the coding on the Clones’ chips is simple my dear. You are the only person who is familiar with the orders coded on those chips.” Obi-Wan replied as he allowed himself to stretch his torso, arms, and neck. The resulting crack was with the twinge of pain and his former Padawan reaching for his saber.

“Yes, I understand that, but why is it important for me to review these codes? There are over one hundred codes listed in the database for these chips.”

Obi-Wan glanced back over at his fallen Apprentice. “Anakin, you know how to alter the orders on those chips. More importantly you have a very specific set of skills that would make reviewing the chip coding very important to us.”

“What specific skills? Obi-Wan, I promise I’m not trying to be difficult. I just don’t understand what you are asking me to do.”

‘ _I don’t believe that for one second. How does one convince a stubborn kundana to move without triggering a stampede?_ ”

Obi-Wan pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath, and met his Padawan’s yellow eyes head on. “Anakin, how did you break into the Council chambers and implant the broadcasting device into Master Yoda’s chair when you were 13?”

“I don’t know why you are asking, but I hacked…” Obi-Wan could see the light bulb go off in Anakin’s head as the younger man finally realized what the Jedi was asking him to do. “Oh, you mean those specific skills.”

“Yes, those skills. You’ve hacked and altered the biochips’ coding at least once within the last twenty-four hours. I need you to do it again.”

“Okay, what are you looking for me to be able to do?” Anakin asked, his frustration forgotten. “There were a lot of different orders on the chips ranging from killing the Jedi to killing civilians to killing the chancellor.”

“Killing the Chancellor, you say?” Obi-Wan asked with a. small grin.

“Obi-Wan, I can’t do that! He would destroy them if I activated that order…” Anakin replied worriedly

“Trust me, I know.” Obi-Wan acknowledged with a smirk. “But perhaps you could do this…”

_________________________

“What is this that I hear that you are planning to alter our glorious battle plans to restore the true Sith?” Phobos hissed and glared at the Council of Sith Holocrons who had agreed with the revised plan’s architect.

“There were never any plans to restore the true Sith.” The Jedi Keeper countered. “Even if there was, I am simply thinking on a grand scale and how we could utilize the resources we have available to us.”

“But using the doubles? How is this not offending your supposed Jedi sensibilities of not using slave labor?” Phobos challenged, her eyes flashing.

The Holocrons seem to be watching his every move as Obi-Wan fell back into the Gesture of Patience at the feared Dark Lady’s words. The Keeper’s response to the challenge was quiet and patient, but firm. “They are clones, but they have their own individual personalities… or at least they did before Palpatine removed it from them when he issued his order to their control chips. I hope, once this is over, that Anakin and I will be able to free them completely from the chips’ influence and to give them their personal freedom. Doesn’t your Code proclaim that **_‘The Force shall free me?_** ’”

Snickering could be heard throughout the Sith Holocrons’ Council.

“Still, I do not see how this benefit us.” Phobos restated as she drew herself up to engage with the Keeper head on an equal playing field.

“He is giving us more troops by eliminating the Banite Sith’s access to that same resource.” Darth Revan replied with an almost nonchalant manner. “Surely Phobos, you must understand how this benefits us.”

“Of course, she does. She just does not like to be reminded that one can utilize a former enemy to defeat a foe.” The Lady of Betrayal snarked from her place in the circle.

“Shut it Traya, do you not have a job to do?” Phobos growled as she glared at the human Sith Lady.

The black eyed Sith shrugged and casually replied, “My counterpart is handling some unexpected issues or should I say persons. I will be returning to assist her in a moment.”

‘ _Enough of this. If this continues, nothing will get done._ ’

“Traya.” The Keeper warned in a low stern voice.

“Fine, Firebird.” The Sith Lady replied as she moved to return to the Archives. However, it seemed the Mistress of Betrayal could not resist poking at the Lady of Fear. “Spoil my fun. I haven’t had this much fun since I tricked Meetra and her crew.”

“Traya.” The warning had more force behind it this time. 

It seemed that Obi-Wan’s message had finally gotten through to the former Jedi. “I’m going.”

If he hadn’t been familiar with his wards, Obi-Wan probably would have missed Phobos sticking her tongue out at the blind Sith.

‘ _Why did the Force choose me?_ ’ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he adjusted the almost black legging and loose white tunic Anakin had insisted he wear after the Jedi Master had been all but forced into the fresher to wash off the grime and blood from the events on Utapau. He had barely kept the younger man from forcing him into one of former apprentice’s darker tunics. It was bad enough that Anakin was strutting around the Temple in bantha hide pants and a red tunic. ‘ _No matter. One problem child down, one more problem child to go._ ’

“Phobos, I believe you have a job to do as well.” Obi-Wan commented in a manner that made it clear that he was not merely making a statement of fact.

The Thellin Sith gave him a bored stare before she responded in a monotone voice, “I think I liked it better when you were a youngling and terrified of me.”

The Jedi barely managed to suppress a snort of laughter. “I can guarantee that I am still utterly terrified of you.”

The Thellin’s Holocron image seemed to puff up at that comment before she disappeared from sight.

“Negotiator you may be Firebird,” The voice of a familiar Sith Lady snarked. “But a good liar you are not.”

‘ _Of course, she is still here_.’ Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

The exasperation in his voice was palpable when he next spoke, “What did I tell you Traya!”

“Alright, I’m going!”

Needless to say, Obi-Wan doubted anyone would believe him if he ever told him that Darth Pall, Darth Villa, and Darth Zannah all had the tendency to snort when they laughed. At least the Sith Lords and Darth Cognus were behaving themselves for the moment…

“Firebird, I believe…”

‘ _Fripping spoke too soon._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and review!


	5. Chapter Five

______________________

“Have the troops destroyed the remaining Jedi in the undercity.” Palpatine asked as he strode across the room to grab his best cloak. He had been waiting for this moment for decades ever since his former Master spoke of his desire to destroy the Jedi from the inside out; it was important that his wardrobe reflected his newly minted status.

“They are reporting back that it was a false alarm. Some Jedi sympathizers were uncovered, but the clone troopers reported that they could not find a trace of the Jedi traitors.” Tarkin reported as he stood at attention. He felt honored that the Emperor had chosen him to lead this operation. 

“It seems odd that we would receive a false report.” Sidious replied with a frown. Looking into the Force, he did not see that anything was amiss. However, something seemed off, but the Sith Master could not pinpoint the origin of the feeling. 

“I trust the troops report. It seems that people’s fear is driving to see Jedi where none are.” Tarkin stated as firmly as he dared. It would not due to upset the newly appointed Emperor, especially when the Admiral was still in the early stages of his career as the Emperor’s number two man.

The Emperor searched the Force once more only to again find nothing amiss. “Very well, gather the troops, particularly the former 501st and the 212th.”

“If I may ask, my liege, why those particular divisions?” The Moff asked.

A smile pulled at Sidious lips, making his deformed face even more hideous almost as if it was reflecting the evil that lurked inside the formerly grandfatherly-looking old man. “Why Moff Tarkin, it is simple. What better way to demoralize the former Jedi than by using the troops of their beloved Kenobi and Skywalker?”

___________________

“I have finished re-writing the inhibitor chip orders, Master.” Anakin stated as he looked up at his master from the chair where he was leaning backwards and stretching his arms over his head.

“Good.” Obi-Wan replied as he moved over to the holoscreen Anakin had been working from and peered at the codes running across the screen. “Did your slicing trigger any alarms within the system?”

“No, it seems like Sidious is not actively monitoring the clones’ chips’ coding.” The Sith Apprentice responded as he returned back to an upright position in the chair. “Actually, it looks like no one has altered the code at all until I hacked it yesterday.”

Obi-Wan just nodded as he observed the screen. “Then he will not realize what you have done until the moment is right. Perhaps we have a chance to protect the Younglings and to prevent the Holocrons from falling into Sidious’ hands.”

“Of course, we do, Master. The greatest of the Sith Lords and Ladies are on our side.” Anakin said emphatically.

“The Holocrons’ loyalty could be easily broken, my dear former Padawan.” Obi-Wan warned as he briefly looked over at his Padawan’s golden eyes. “They have betrayed other Keepers in the past.”

Anakin locked his eyes onto Jedi Master’s before he took the other’s hands into his own. “We will survive this Obi-Wan. I know you truly do not believe that our Masters and Mistresses will betray you.”

“Well surely the Jedi and the Gray Force Users won’t, but there is no guarantee that Lady Traya and Lady Phobos won’t.” The Jedi said with a sad smile. “Afterall, betrayal is their legend.”

“I believe the only betrayal they will be making is on their promise to respect whatever decision you make regarding falling.” Anakin said with a smirk. “I almost hope that they do as I still believe you will look hot with golden eyes.”

“Anakin!” Came Obi-Wan’s scandalized reply.

___________________

Palpatine moved into his private transport that would take him to the former Jedi Temple and his soon-to-be palace.

He could feel the excite running through his blood as almost all the pieces to his plan to establish a new glorious Sith Empire fell into place.

‘ _Now, I just need to find that wayward apprentice of mine_.’ His mind whispered irritably. ‘I _f he does not appear soon, I may need to provide him with a little incentive to return to me_.’

He had always wondered what it would be like to break the former Nabooian queen’s spirit and body.

____________________

Darth Pall turned to her more modern counterpart as she floated towards the center of the Primordial Temple. She, like the other Holocrons- be they Sith, Jedi, or other Force User- had so much more freedom when the Keeper was in the Temple and actively allowed them to move about the Temple Grounds. She got a small smile from Darth Villa as she watched the ancient fallen Jedi turned Sith begin the process of re-wakening the Ancient Temple in the depths of the Jedi Temple.

Pall knew she would never experience this freedom again if the Banite Sith took them. Cognus and the other Siths with foresight had warned all the detractors of the Keeper’s plan of what would happen if the Banite got them. He would keep all the Sith Holocrons locked up for his pleasure and destroy the Jedi Holocrons after he experimented on them.

 ** _We will not allow that to happen, Force sister_**. Villa stated from her position outside the ancient Temple’s pillared center. **_We shall activate the old Temple and the Banite will feel the wrath of all the true Sith. Maybe we will allow the Ancient Jedi to assist, they would be great cannon fodder._**

The fallen Jedi smiled as she pictured the havoc the true Sith would reign on the Banite. **_As joyous as that would be, we are trying to lure the Firebird into the fold not frighten him away. We can always place all the Jedi outside of Bastilla, Revan, and Meetra on creche duty until we get a chance to corrupt the young ones._**

Entering into the midst of the most inner part of the old Temple’s complex, Darth Pall floated into the center of the room and reached.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the Temple woke up.

__________________________

Padme needed to get out. She did not know what her husband had done to all her communication devices, pads, and the door, but she cut off from the world. Worse yet, she was alone and trapped with no way to know what was going on outside her apartment.

‘ _This is not how things were supposed to go. This war was supposed to end and democracy was supposed to prevail. We were supposed to be able to reveal our marriage and live happily on Naboo. Perhaps force the Jedi Council to re-think their opinions on marriage so Anakin could continue to go on missions and help others_.’ Padme thought with a huff as she sunk down onto the couch in the main living space.

‘ _Nothing is as it was supposed to be_.’ The Senator internally railed as tears streamed down her face. ‘ _This isn’t how I wanted things to be_.’

The former Queen of Naboo could not stop the tears from falling as she held her hands protectively over her stomach as she felt a chill run through her.

__________________________

Obi-Wan felt a rush of energy go through him as he chastised Anakin for his comments. His former Padawan must have felt the energy too; however, the younger man’s reaction came in the form of a pleasurable moan.

‘ _Why Force? That is a noise that no Master wants to hear from their Padawan, former or not_.’ As he thought it, Obi-Wan had to ignore the effect the racing energy and his Padawan’s moan had on him.

“It seems that Lady Pall has reactivated the ancient Temple.” Obi-Wan commented after taking a breath to calm his rushing blood. He turned away from the younger man and began to walk towards the doorway. There were still defenses that needed to be sent around the Temple.

“Was there any doubt Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked as he fell in step with the Jedi before falling into a companionable silence. Every now and then, Obi-Wan caught the fallen Jedi looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

Sighing and knowing he was going to regret what he was about to do, the Keeper asked, “What is it that you are searching for, my dear former Padawan.”

Obi-Wan hadn’t meant to use the endearment, but it had slipped out before he could catch it. However, the look that crossed the new Sith’s face made something in the Jedi’s chest clench while some of the knots in his stomach loosened.

“I was looking to see if you could feel the energy pulling at you from the Primordial Temple.” Came the honest reply from the former Jedi.

A chuckle escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as he realized what the younger man was truly seeking to find out. “Anakin, you do realize the Ancient Temple was originally the Temple for both the Sith and the Jedi before the Orders truly split, right?”

“What?”

“My dear Padawan, if you thought the Ancient Temple reawakening was going to cause me to fall, you were sadly mistaken.” The Jedi replied with a playful smirk. “If it makes you feel better, I think that Lady Pall and Lady Villa believed the same.”

The fallen Jedi seemed contemplative as he continued to walk with his former Master. Obi-Wan enjoyed the silence. As much as it hurt to realize that his Padawan had betrayed him, it also gave him comfort that he had the chance to save him as well.

‘ _I never believed that my wards would ever be anything but a nuisance and hindrance in my life. But despite their evil intentions, they may have provided me with a way to save the Jedi and my dear Anakin_.’

“Why are you so determined to stay on the Light Side of the Force Obi-Wan? What has the light ever given you?” The words his former Padawan said were so soft that Obi-Wan almost thought that he was hearing things from serving on the battlefields for too long.

“I believe in the Light, Anakin.” The Jedi master replied simply.

Anakin stopped and reached a hand out to Obi-Wan, who stopped and turned towards him. “Master, all it’s given you is sadness. You told me once that you were meant from eternal sadness. How can you profess to believe in the Light when all it has given you is eternal sadness?”

The Jedi Master looked deep into his former Padawan’s confused eyes. He paused, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. As he opened his eyes, he returned his gaze to the younger man standing in front of him. “Dear one, it is simple. How can one truly know joy if one does not know sadness? One cannot understand one if one does not understand the other.”

“Yes, Master I understand that, but it does not make sense that one needs to experience sadness and despair to understand joy.” Anakin countered.

“That is true.” Obi-Wan smiled sadly as he turned slowly from the fallen Jedi. As he began to move forward while his former Padawan lagged behind, he glanced back contemplatively.

“But why would I not believe in the Light when it gave me so many wonderful people? When it gave me the chance to know you?”

______________________


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, life and work happened. I honestly did not mean to allow a month and a half to pass before I posted this. Please enjoy!

____________________________

The Ancient Temple roared under the Keeper’s feet as the sleeping defenses restarted one by one. Obi-Wan would be surprised if not even non-Force Sensitives had felt the air change once the sleeping giant had awoken.

‘ _May we still have the element of surprise when Palpatine arrives. We will need every last bit of help once he steps onto the Temple grounds_.’ Obi-Wan stared contemplatively at the waters flowing from the Jedi Temple fountains.

**_After all these years, I still do not understand why you doubt yourself, our Keeper_**.

“Lady Meetra, I was not expecting you to be speaking with me like this.”

**_We each have the ability to speak to you mentally my Keeper. Up until now, I had not thought of reaching out to you. It seems that the decision was made in error._ **

**_Master Meetra,_** Obi-Wan mentally soothed as he switched back to the proper Jedi title for the Jedi Exile. It was rare for the male Jedi Master to mentally speak with the Jedi Holocrons as they normally preferred to speak aloud those with whom they had deigned to converse. **_You, as well as I know, that my job is simply to keep the Sith Holocrons from wreaking havoc on the Temple._**

Obi-Wan could almost hear the Holocron’s sigh of frustration. **_So much was lost after the Mandalorian War, Revan’s fall, and my exile it seems._**

“Master?

**_Dear Obi-Wan, the Keeper is not simply a title given out willy-nilly nor is it merely a position to prevent the Sith Holocrons from, as you said, wrecking havoc. In fact, in most cases, they would not be able to interact with the world of the living if it were not for the Keeper._ **

**_So you are saying it is my fault that the Sith Holocrons are so active_**. Obi-Wan’s nails dug into his hands. “I always knew something was wrong with me.”

**_NO! I am explaining this badly. The Keeper is not a position chosen by the Jedi or any other Force group. It is a position chosen by the Force. The Keeper, a true Keeper, is a being who is able to respect all of his/her/their charges without falling prey to the power of the position or the charges. A true Keeper embraces the Force and its beings as they are._ **

“Master Meetra, I know you are trying to make me feel better, but I know this is just an empty title. Master Qui-Gon explained it to me multiple times. Anyone could do this position. He told me that another picked up the title when I was sent away at twelve and when I stupidly left the Order for the Melida/Dean mission.”

**_Jinn knows little to nothing about the position of the Keeper._** The air in the garden seemed to drop several degrees as if someone had turned down the temperature gauge.

“Master Jinn was wise and told me the truth of my false beliefs that there was anything special about the position and/or the title.”

**_Jinn was blind to true nature of the Keeper. The Keeper is not a title. It is the person. There cannot be any other true Keeper while you are alive Obi-Wan Kenobi. Nor will there be a true Keeper after your death. The true Keeper is just as much a special person as Jinn’s beloved Chosen One, if not more._ **

“There isn’t anything special about me.” Obi-Wan stated as he turned his attention back to the fountains.

The Jedi felt a gentle touch, warm touch to his face and a gentle insistent pull on his chin to turn his head to the left. The sight he saw shocked his system.

“If you truly believe that, then we as your elders and the lore guardians have failed you in more ways that just allowing you to suffer to save that Maverick.” The old female declared in a firm, but gentle voice. “And for that, I apologize. I should have done more, even before Yan left.”

“Master?” Obi-Wan scrambled to his feet as he came to his senses. “How? I thought you…”

“My ancient predecessor has informed me that you have started a rebellion to drive back the newly self-appointed Emperor. Jisaac and I,” the elderly female indicated to the being in a stained Temple Guard uniform standing behind her, “have come to help protect the little ones. That is, if you will have us Keeper Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan stared at her blankly for a moment, before he glanced at the Temple Guard standing not too far behind the Master in front of him.

“Yes, of course. We need all the assistance we can get.”

“Thank you Keeper Kenobi. We will do our best to service and protect the Younglings.”The male replied in an accent not that much different from Obi-Wan’s own.

“I thank you for your assistance.” The human Jedi Master acknowledged. “May I show you the way?”

“I think, my dear child, that we can find our way.” The female said with a laugh. “If needed I’m sure my predecessor will assist us.”

“Just be careful, she likes to play tricks.” Obi-Wan warned.

“Do not worry, I’m not going to listen to Darth Traya.” The female replied with a laugh.

“She wasn’t who of whom I was warning you.” Obi-Wan commented seriously only to receive a huff from the offended, but still invisible party. “Lady Meetra, would you be willing to assist.”

**_Of course Keeper._ **

____________________

“You are falling for their tricks, my former Padawan.”

For years, that baritone voice had haunted Obi-Wan’s nightmares and for weeks after Mortis the man’s focus on the Chosen One had eaten at the living Jedi’s spirit. At the time, Obi-Wan had rationalized away his experiences. He had told himself that the voice from his nightmares and the ghostly figure on Mortis were merely products of his own anxieties.

‘ _Just as he once told me that my visions were a product of anxiety_.’

Ignoring the voice and his own thoughts, the Keeper continued to focus his attention on absorbing the lessons he had been given by Jedi Masters Bastilla, Meetra, and Revan. His Sith charges had enthusiastically informed him of the Sith powers that Palpatine may be able to wield. The Sith Emperor Vitiate warned Obi-Wan of one of the most danger Sith powers that the Sith Holocrons feared the Banite Sith may have sought to learn and utilize. Simply put it was power that would allow the Sith to jump from body to body in order to retain and/or maintain his rule.

The warning given by the long dead Emperor was chilling, **_If he has found my other Holocrons we must assume that the only way to defeat him is to destroy his very soul_**.

‘ _Not something I wanted to hear before a battle_.’ The young Keeper thought to himself as he let out a sigh, rubbed his face, and opened his eyes. ‘ _It doesn’t help that I have this gundark staring at me from the ether either_.’

“Are you even paying attention to me, Obi-Wan?” The blue specter of Obi-Wan’s former Master asked as it appeared before the Jedi Master.

“If you are seeking a response, Master, you have come at a rather inconvenient time as I am unable to focus on your critiques at the current moment. The Temple and I have more pressing matter to which we need to attend.” Obi-Wan responded as he allowed himself close his eyes and reach out to feel the Ancient Temple’s defenses. The reawakened defenses still needed to be checked for any weaknesses that Pall and Villa might not have noticed due to their Dark Force natures. Kreia, Jorcasta, and, even, Traya had warned that Obi-Wan needed to check the defenses for both the Light and Gray sides of the Force or there would be consequences. ‘ _After all the original Temple sought to maintain the Force’s balance_.’

“It is important that you are focusing on the here and now, Padawan. You are making a grave mistake.” Qui-Gon’s Force ghost warned as Obi-Wan half-heartedly listened as his mind categorized the defenses and rebalance the unbalanced Force defenses.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes fully and looked up at the Force Ghost in front of him. In a seemingly casual tone he asked, “Am I now?”

‘ _Game_ ’

“Of course, Obi-Wan. You have fallen from the path.” Qui-Gon lectured as he drifted closer to Obi-Wan. “It is a Jedi’s job to defeat the darkness, not allow it to breed.”

Anakin, hell even the Council and Ventress, would know that the tone Obi-Wan was using was anything but casual and calm.

“And you believe I am allowing it to breed?” Obi-Wan’s voice was calm as he responded to the statements.

“Yes, I do believe you are my Padawan.” The ghost vehemently replied with a nod. “I have taught you better than to believe the lies spewed by those Sith Holocrons.”

“So, you believe all the Holocrons are seeking to lie to me?” The Keeper lightly countered as he met the ghost’s stare head on.

‘ _Set._ ’

“Yes. Why are you purposely being so thick-headed my Padawan? You know the evil that lies in those Holocrons. It is important that you gather Anakin, his wife, and his children as they will be the only ones strong enough to defeat the evil that is rising.”

“It seems that you continue to have little faith in your Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn.” Called another voice.

‘ _Match_.’ Obi-Wan barely kept himself from grinning and snorting at the sight of his Master’s Force ghost whipping around in surprise at the sound of the very familiar voice.

“Master Tahl, what a pleasant surprise it is to see your Holocron active after I was informed by Master Jinn that it was impossible.” Obi-Wan rose from the mat he had been kneeling on and gave the deceased Jedi Master a bow.

“Dearest Obi-Wan, you know all is possible in the Force.” Master Tahl’s Holocron replied with a small smile. “And of course, having you present in the Temple is helpful to all the Holocrons seeking to defend these walls.”

The Keeper felt the flush spread over his cheeks. “You over estimate the part I play in this Master.”

“No, I do not Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Master Tahl asserted as she floated closer to her lover’s former Padawan and appeared to place her hand on his face. The sensation was like a needed cool dip on a hot day. “I believe you have a battle to plan.”

“Yes Master.” Obi-Wan quietly responded with another bow. 

“Then leave the old Gundark to the others and I.” The blind and deceased Master declared as she smiled at the younger living Jedi Master. “We have a few bones to pick with him.”

“By your leave Master.” Obi-Wan requested softly as he bowed. He felt rather than heard the Jedi Holocron give him permission to leave. Quickly the Keeper set out to make his way out of the room.

“Obi-Wan, you can’t walk away from this.” Qui-Gon admonished causing Obi-Wan to stop out of a long-engrained habit. “You know that it is not appropriate…”

“Keeper, all will be well. Go and prepare the Temple’s defenses with your Pride.” Meetra interrupted the Keeper’s old Master. “Jinn and us need to have a little chat.”

“Yes, it seems that we need to have a discussion about what is and is not appropriate behavior.” Tahl asserted as her blind eyes turned away from Obi-Wan leaving the room and fell on Qui-Gon’s Force ghost.

“You are all just figments of the people who created you.” Qui-Gon declared as he watched his former Padawan willing allow himself to be misguided by the Holocrons’ seeking to destroy the Republic and the Jedi.

“Believe what you wish, Qui-Gon Jinn. But you have been blinded by your own beliefs for too long.” Meetra stated as she appeared in front of the “Gray One” as the Revan’s called him. “The question is, can you develop the insight to realize the truth.

____________________

“I trust that everything is in place?” Obi-Wan asked as he re-entered into the Holocron Vaults.

“We have completed our duties, Master Kenobi.” The Jedi Holocrons replied.

“We have done what you asked us to do, Firebird.” Darth Revan replied as the spokes-Holocron for the Sith.

“As requested, we completed the tasks you set before us, Keeper.” The Gray and Dark Force Users replied in unison.

Anakin smirked as he added his two credits to the mix. “You watched me complete my task Obi-Wan.”

“Is the Council room secure Lady Meetra?” The Keeper asked, ignoring his rebellious former Padawan.

“The Council Room has been secured and the Younglings are being guarded by two members of each Holocron faction as well as our two unexpected guests.” Meetra Surik replied as she glanced at Kreia and Traya. “Both our guests request that we kindly do not allow Phobos, Traya, and/or Kreia to be involved in guarding as they have apparently all managed to startle the Younglings.”

Traya and Kreia glared at the Sith Lady who caused them to be banned from being around the Younglings, while most of the Sith, a good percentage of the other Force Users, and a few of the Jedi chuckled and/or made “ooo-ing” noises at the Surik’s relayed request.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Phobos who had the audacity to look unconcerned. “Darth Phobos?”

“It is not my fault that Younglings these days don’t have a sense of humor.” The Sith Lady primely stated.

“You threatened to eat them and drain the guests!” Kreia and Traya responded in complete unison. 

Kreia continued, “As much as I dislike my counterpart, why are we getting lumped in with her?”

It was Visa Marr who replied to the duo, “They were concerned that if you two were around, Phobos would be closed behind trying to bait the two of you.”

Obi-Wan could not stop the grin that pulled on his lips in response to the drama playing out in front of him. It was… nice… to witness something other than battle, blood, and death. For a moment he was almost grateful that he was getting to witness aspects of the Holocrons, Light and Dark alike, that no other person (other than Anakin and the past Keepers) got to witness.

"And our other guest?" Obi-Wan asked Meetra with a smirk as he also glanced over to see Master Tahl in the back of the room

"Disappeared for now. He refused to understand the seriousness of the situation at hand. I do not know what else Master Tahl and I could have done to convince him of the gravity of the situation." The Exile confessed.

As quickly as the mirth had come on, with the Exile's utterance a deadly foreboding replaced the room's lighthearted air. Sidious was coming. Obi-Wan could feel it in his bones. He only hoped that everything was prepared, as war had once more arrived at the Temple’s steps.

‘ _There is one more thing I must do. If I fail_ … _May the Force be with us_.’ Without any more thoughts, Obi-Wan sank into meditation.

____________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please let me know how you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Sorry for the delay! Happy Halloween!!!**  
> 

_____________________

Padme had felt nauseous and chilled for over an hour for no discernable reason. She had checked, re-check, and had her handmaidens triple check the apartment’s thermostat, but it continued to read that the apartment was at a comfortable 75 degrees.

‘ _Perhaps it is broken or Anakin tinkered with it before he left to complete whatever fool’s journey, he is on with Kenobi._ ’ Padme internally snarked. She realized that she was being unkind to her husband’s former Master and best friend; but the man had asked her to believe horrible stories about her husband.

‘ _Anakin would never do the things Obi-Wan claims he has done. Anakin would never turn on children, especially Younglings. Obi-Wan must be mistaken, no matter what Anakin said about the Temple_.’ Padme rationalized as she wrapped another fleece blanket around herself. ‘ _All of this is a misunderstanding. Obi-Wan only thought he saw Anakin storm the Temple. This must be a logical explanation for all of this_.’

As she consoled herself, Padme could not stop a feeling of dread rising in her gut. However, she told herself it was just the chill.

______________________

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood on the steps to the Temple and waited as Darth Sidious approached the Temple with the Clone Troopers and his Imperial Officers.

“Apprentice, what are you doing standing with the Jedi traitor? Have you betrayed me or brought me a gift in the form of your former Master?” Sidious commented as he moved forward, waving off his officers. The Clone Troopers had drawn their weapons, prepared to shoot on the Emperor’s orders.

Obi-Wan glanced over at his former Padawan, his Apprentice before he took one step forward.

“It seems Palpatine, or should I say Sidious, you attempted to steal something that was mine.” The Negotiator stated as he maintained his position on the top of the Temple steps. “I think you will find that was a grave mistake on your part.”

“Darth Vader, are you going to allow this pathetic excuse of man hold you back from gaining true power and the ability to save your beloved wife? The same man who betrayed and lied to you? A weak-willed man who could not save the man who should have trained you?” The Emperor wheedled as he continued to move forward towards the steps of the Temple.

Anakin took a step forward himself and allowed himself to glance at his best friend and former Master. In the Force, Obi-Wan could feel his Padawan reach out towards him. “It seems I was wrong when I came and complained to you for all those years. The man you accuse of being pathetic and weak-willed is stronger in more ways than you will ever know.”

“Bold words for a boy who acknowledged less than a day ago that his former Master was holding him back and was too entrenched in an archaic belief system.” Palpatine responded with what once would have been considered a pitying expression. “What trickery and false promises have he made to make you stray from your true path?”

“He has shown me true power.” Obi-Wan’s former Padawan replied as he stood firmly beside the auburn-haired man.

“He knows nothing of power. He is merely a pathetic little man, a failed Initiate from what I hear who played on other’s pity to weasel his way back into a weak Order.” The Emperor said with a sneer.

“You are wrong.” Anakin stated his eyes flashing from gold to burnet orange and red. “He has access to power beyond your comprehension!”

Obi-Wan observed the scene in front of him without any comments. He watched as the troopers raised their weapons preparing to shoot at any time on the order of the Emperor and noticed the Officers falling back slightly to direct the troops into battle from behind.

‘ _Seems that they remain to be cowards hiding behind better men_.’

Sidious laughed and moved forward, which drew Obi-Wan’s attention back to the Banite Sith Master in front of him. “He is nothing in comparison to the power I wield. If you are not willing to believe me, I will take back what is mine by force.”

Sidious raised his hands and lighting spewed out from his fingertips in the direction of Obi-Wan. The Keeper merely watched the Force lightning speed towards him and felt his former Padawan tense beside him. However, the newly fallen Sith need not have worried as the lighting dispelled before it ever reached the Jedi.

The Banite looked shocked for a moment, before Sidious merely snarled and tried to direct the powerful Sith lightening towards the Jedi Master once more. This time, Obi-Wan raised his hand and the lightning dispersed before it even reached the Temple steps.

“What sorcery is this?” Sidious snarled as the Imperial officers drew back further and behind the Clone Troopers. It appeared the officers planned to use the Clones as human shields.

“It seems Emperor, that you have miscalculated.” Obi-Wan began to walk down the steps, with Anakin walking down a step behind him. 

“You must be using an illusion or drawing on Vader’s power somehow. You are nothing.” Sidious growled. 

“You see what you want to see Palpatine. Perhaps it is you who has relied too heavily on illusions that you cannot recognize the truth when you see it,” was Obi-Wan’s calm reply as he stopped descending the stairs at the second to the bottom step of the last staircase to the Temple doors.

“It matters not, there is more than one way to skin a tooka. Admiral open fire.”

“Storm troopers fire….” Tarkin called from his position behind the troopers who positioned their guns to shoot.

“Enact Order 65.” Obi-Wan and Anakin commanded simultaneously from their position on the steps. The change was instantaneous. The Clones switched from targeting the Jedi and the fallen Jedi to targeting the Imperial Officers.

Then the shooting began. The Imperial Officers never had a chance to draw their weapons any more than the Clones’ former Jedi Generals and Commanders had.

“Issue Order 66!” Darth Sidious cried as he watched his Imperial Commanders fall at the hands of the newly minted Storm Troopers. However, the Emperor’s command had no effect on the troops, other than to cause a select few to target him with electron pulses designed to knock out the enemy.

“Darth Vader! What have you done?” The Chancellor hissed at the new Sith. “After all I have done for you! You would ally yourself with this traitor, this Jedi?”

“I obey my Masters and my Mistresses.” Anakin replied as he moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with his former Jedi Master.

“I am your Master. You swore yourself to me!” Sidious growled, his toxic orange and red eyes flashing.

“And he swore himself to me before that.” Obi-Wan stated. “It is not my fault that you didn’t diligently do your research into who I serve and who I guard.”

“You are nothing Kenobi! A mere failed Initiate!” The Emperor hatefully spewed. “Not even worth the time that your former Master spent on you. But he realized that in the end when he realized that Vader was a real prize.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, but it was neither Anakin nor him who responded to Sidious’ venomous words.

“It is you who are nothing, Banite.” Came an assemblage of voices that ranged from growls to hisses to light melodic tones.

“What Jedi trickery is this?!?” Sidious challenged.

The Sith and Dark Side Users appeared from their Holocrons on the stairs on the left behind Obi-Wan and Anakin. “How dare you accuse me, the great Darth Phobos of being a mere Jedi.” The Thellin Sith hissed.

“Darth Phobos, I come seeking your assistance…” Sidious started to proclaim when a harsh laugh interrupted him.

“You truly think you are worthy of obtaining any of our assistance against our Keeper?” Darth Revan said as he appeared directly in front of the Keeper with his Sith-ly wife, Apprentice Bastilla.

“Kenobi?!? He is nothing. A mere Jedi who is weak in the Force.” Sidious scoffed trying to lure the powerful Sith he recognized to his side.

“Does he honestly believe that would work?” Jedi Master Revan and Gray Revan asked together as they appeared with their own versions of their wives who merely grinned at each other in response to their husband’s antics.

Meetra Surik with her Apprentice Visa Marr appeared near Darth Sion on the top of the Temple steps. “Revans, you know that Ladies Cognus and Zannah have told you many times that the Banite Siths are renowned for their hubris.

The Revans laughed as they faded out and reappeared with their wives behind the Keeper and his Apprentice. The other Jedi Holocrons appeared on the right-hand side of the Temple steps behind Keeper while the Gray Force Users appeared directly behind the Jedi Master.

Sidious glared at the figures on either side behind the dratted Jedi. “It makes not what tricks you use Kenobi. You will fail to stop me as your Order’s Grandmaster failed to stop me. As I am all the Sith.”

Obi-Wan smiled as the Sith cast his lightening once more. “As I am all of the Force.”

_____________________

Sidious’ lightening met the crossed sabers of the Team and the raised hands of the assembled Force users behind them. Palpatine attempted to use his lightening to force the Team back and his words to separate the duo. As the Keeper and his Pride pushed forward, it seemed almost as if time outside of the dual had stopped.

Until suddenly it wasn’t. It was if an explosion of light and sound had gone off as the Team reached their quarry and pushed back on the Emperor with their, along with the Holocrons’ powers, combined.

Obi-Wan watched in horrified fascination as Palpatine’s skin, followed by his muscle, peeled away from the Emperor’s bones. The bones themselves seemed to be deteriorating into dust and debris.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down simultaneously as the Emperor’s body decayed, withered, and disintegrated in front of them.

Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself. He started laughing. Anakin turned to face his Master with an incredulously look on his face.

Shaking a sweaty lock out of his face, Obi-Wan turned to his compatriot. “Well that seemed almost anti-climactic.”

The Keeper got the sense that his Padawan could decide whether to hug or smack him.

_____________________

It wasn’t hard to call back the Jedi or to draw energy from some of the fallen Imperials to heal some of the injured, but still living Jedi in the temple. As the Holocrons had stated in the past, the Keeper was the lock to the Chosen One’s key.

The big challenges were calming the younglings who continued to be terrified of Darth Phobos roaming outside of her Holocron and convincing Padme to go to a healer’s office for a check-up. The first task was an ongoing work in progress. Phobos had apparently decided she wanted to take one or two younglings on as Sith apprentices. The fact that she had started a trend with his Dark and Light Side Holocron wards were problems that Obi-Wan was not ready to address at the current moment. It was much easier to focus on Anakin’s wife then to deal with his charges.

He couldn’t even truly claim credit, or allow his former Padawan to claim credit, for the second tasks completion. Padme was only convinced (read forced) to go to see an obstetrics healer because Obi-Wan had called on a special weapon- the Senator’s handmaidens. Apparently, they were not too pleased with their mistress for not following through with the medical care they had been recommending for months. Sabe, at least Obi-Wan believed that was the handmaiden’s name, practically dragged Padme to see the healer. 

Anakin and Padme received confirmation that they were having twins, a little boy and a little girl. Both children were reportedly healthy and not at risk of having any health issues. Padme had been placed on bed rest as the healer had been concerned about the strain being placed on the Senator’s slender frame by the twins. His former Padawan had informed Obi-Wan that Padme was not happy about the mandatory bed rest.

‘ _No wonder Sidious was able to trick Anakin into believing that his wife was going to die. She is almost as stubborn as he is when it comes to going to see the healers_.’

 ** _Like you are any better Keeper_** , A haughty voice from the Jedi Master’s left.

Glancing over in the direction of the voice, Obi-Wan saw the voice’s owner and someone the Jedi did not expect. “Ladies Meetra and Traya, it is a surprise to see you too wandering the halls together.”

 **Surik’s presence is not as loathsome to be near as the other Jedi Holocrons**. The Lady of Betrayal acknowledged with a sniff.

Obi-Wan sank into a lotus position with a smile. “In other words, you got into a fight with Lady Phobos again about who was going to take on a specific youngling again.” He laughed when the Sith Holocrons facial expression looked as if the woman had sucked on something sour. “Was Master Surik assigned to help keep you two separated again?”

The Jedi Master almost jumped when he heard a warm almost rusty chuckle. **_All of Revans suggested I keep an eye on her while Bastilla and the Emperor distract Darth Phobos_**. The Jedi Exile confirmed the Keeper.

“Which Bastilla is assisting you? And how did the Emperor get involved?” Obi-Wan playfully asked despite his apprehension with the Sith Emperor’s involvement.

 ** _Apprentice Bastilla. Bastilla the Light has retreated into her Holocron. I do not think her Holocron is very strong Keeper,_** was Meetra’s soft reply. **_The Gray Bastilla is watching to make sure the Apprentice and the Emperor are not encouraging Phobos_**.

“And the Emperor?” The Keeper questioned.

 ** _He is poaching on Phobos’ and my claims_**. Traya declared with a hiss.

Obi-Wan shook his head with a slight frown. “Neither of you have claims on any of the Younglings and you know it. I won’t allow it.

The Sith did not like to take “no” for an answer. **_But Keeper, you are to balance the Force_** … She stated in a cajoling tone.

“No Traya.”

 ** _But their talents will be wasted on the Jedi_**!

Obi-Wan resisted the temption to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I said no.”

Traya, used to getting her way, continued her attempts to coax the Keeper into her way of thinking. **_I want to make them superior to their current inferiority_**.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Traya’s comments and fixed the Dark Lady with an unimpressed loo. “No.”

The Sith seemed to sense that she was getting nowhere because she settled on glaring at the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan simply met the “Now that is settled, what is this that you believe that I’m not allowed to comment on Senator Amidala?”

 ** _The Skywalker female is no worse than you Firebird._** The former Jedi turned Sith answered. ** _More than once you have denied that you needed healing when you did_**.

 ** _I agree, Keeper_**. Meetra admitted in a soft voice. **_All of us have been concerned with the amount of times you have returned from your missions with unhealed injuries due to your belief that your life is less important than your fellow Jedi_**.

“The difference is that I have never have a risked others’ lives by avoiding the healer.” The Keeper defended.

 ** _One would believe you are intelligent to realize that you are putting men in danger when you go into battle with two broken ribs and a fractured wrist_**. The former archivist contended.

Meetra seemed content to go along with the Sith version of her friend’s former Master. **_You forgot Master Kenobi, I have also fought in war and I know how injuries can impact one’s functioning on the battlefield_**.

Obi-Wan looked at the two very different Holocron beings in front of him. “I concede to your points regarding my disregard for my own health. However, Padme would care more for her health knowing that she has children growing inside of her.”

 ** _People do not always act logically Keeper, especially when one is acting is afraid of the consequences of her predicament_**. The Exile’s Holocron observed. **_You of all people should understand this_**.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You know it is not the same. I am not pregnant.”

A disconcerting grin seemed to spread across the Lady of Betrayal’s face and the Jedi felt his stomach drop. **_We could make that happen if you wished_**.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows knitted together as he hesitantly asked, “What? You could make what happen?”

 ** _We could make you pregnant. Give you children of your own_**. The Sithly Kreia whispered in what she probably believed was a seductive tone. 

Honestly, it just scared the Living Force out of Obi-Wan as his jaw unconsciously dropped.

However, he was able to regain his composure. “Thank you, but I don’t think the male human body was designed to be pregnant.”

 ** _Just think of the research you could do while you were pregnant_** , the Sith entreated.

“As fascinating a research project it maybe, I’m not interested in being the research subject.” The Jedi Master contended as he pretended to ignore Meetra’s attempts to cover her amusement behind coughs and her hand covered mouth. “Perhaps you should all remember who would be in charge of you if I was incapacitated by a pregnancy or the illness you would likely cause.”

 ** _We do not fear the Troll or the Fallen One_** , Darth Traya proclaimed in her haughty manner.

“Anakin tends to dismantle objects to figure out how they work.”

Traya froze for a moment, but her face slipped back into her normal blank and conceited mask. **_Fine, ruin all my fun_**.

_______________

It was not long after Obi-Wan’s successful foiling of Darth Traya’ and, later, Darth Phobos’ plans to make him the first human male bearer, that the Order’s Grandmaster returned to the Temple.

Obi-Wan greeted the esteemed Master on the steps of the Temple with Anakin standing to his left. It had been the younger Jedi Master’s intent to provide his great-Grandmaster with a warm welcome and a meal before shifting to discussing his changed circumstances.

As with all of Obi-Wan’s plans, this one went up in smoke in mere minutes.

“Continue as a Jedi, you cannot.” Yoda declared as he faced the Keeper. “Used powers that are forbidden, you have.”

Obi-Wan lifted his hand to catch his former Padawan’s arm before the younger man could charge at Yoda. He looked over at his golden eyed Apprentice and with a shake of his head stopped the young Sith’s planned protest.

The Keeper then returned his attention back to the Jedi Master in front of him.

“I accept that I cannot remain a Jedi as I was previously,” Obi-Wan confirmed to the Grandmaster’s nod. “However, my calling as a Keeper remains the same.” 

“Stay in the Temple, you cannot.” Yoda challenged.

Anakin who had previously obeyed Obi-Wan’s wordless command replied in lieu of his Master. “It is not your choice any longer.”

“The Jedi Temple this is. Stay here, not possible.” The green being restated firmly as he took Anakin’s words as a challenge from the Keeper. “To the Dark Side you have fallen.”

“It is not up to you to decide, Grandmaster. The Holocrons and the Force have spoken.” The former Jedi Master responded in a soft, steady, but declarative tone. “The Ancient Temple of all Force Users has been re-awakened. The era of Balance has begun.”

“Needed, the Jedi are. Our Temple this is.” The Jedi Master declared once more.

“No.” Obi-Wan stated as he moved forward and knelt so he could meet the Jedi Grandmaster at his own eye level. “What is needed is for the Jedi to re-find themselves.”

“Misled by the Darkness you have become.” The green being accused before glancing at Anakin standing behind the Keeper. “Accepted a Fallen as an Apprentice is the first sign.”

“I am not among the Fallen, but seeking to be among the Balanced. The Jedi have lost their true path. Peace-keepers were what they were to be, warriors they became at the hands of the Senate.” Obi-Wan countered. “Now is the time to meditate on all of our actions.”

Yoda glared at the human in front of him. “Cast you out from the Order I have. Fallen from the Light, you have.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “ ** _The Force is in all things and I am the Force_**.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Thank you all for your time and your patience. Hopefully you enjoyed this story. Please remember to leave a comment in the comment box. May the Force be with you all.**  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting once a week until all this story is posted. The story is completed, it is just going to be going through betaing, so I am waiting to get the story through beta before I post how many chapters there will be in the story


End file.
